Golden Grin Casino
The Golden Grin Casino is the sixth and final heist given by The Dentist, having given all heists mentioned in his introduction video, along with Hotline Miami and Hoxton Revenge. It was released on June 25, 2015. A preview of the heist featured in the Spring Break Event, after it was unlocked upon the Hype Train reaching gallons of "hype fuel". It is the first heist in the series to take place in Las Vegas, and it is the first non-Washington heist in PAYDAY 2. According to the Spring Break day 4 update, this will be the third heist developed by Lion Game Lion, after the twin heists of The Bomb DLC. Like similar large one day heists such as Big Bank and The Bomb: Dockyard, it is possible to complete the Golden Grin Casino either loud or in stealth. As shown in the Official Golden Grin Casino Trailer, a new Russian heister, Sokol, was also introduced near the end of the video. Mentioned by Bain, he also designed the Big Fucking Drill the team uses. Pre-Planning The team starts with 15 favours total to spend. BFD Upgrades * Improved Cooling System ($0 + 3 favors) - The water tanks will be twice as large, allowing longer operation between refills. * Engine Optimization ($0 + 2 favors) - Enables the BFD to make a hotter arc. Decreases the time required to drill the hole. * Additional Engine Power ($0 + 3 favors) - A power upgrade that enables BFD to create a faster arc. Decreases the time required to drill the hole. '' * '''Better Plasma Cutter' ($0 + 2 favors) - A high-frequency system makes BFD more reliable and has less chance to overheat if the water tanks are empty. BFD Attachments * Water Level Indicator ($0 + 1 favor) - Indicates how much water is left in the tanks. * Toolbox ($0 + 1 favor) - A mounted tool-box. Can be used to repair the BFD. 3 'consumable' tools available. * Timer ($0 + 1 favor) - Displays progress of the drilling. * Sentry ($0 + 3 favors each) - Give the BFD some self-defence capability with a mounted turret. * Medkit ($0 + 2 favors) - There will be a medkit mounted on the side of the BFD. * Extra Battery ($0 + 3 favors) - The BFD comes with a mounted battery, allowing temporary operation when disconnected. Insider Help *'Unlocked Doors '($0 + 2 favors)- All doors in the Employee Only areas will be unlocked by Micho. *'Unlocked Cage Doors '($0 + 3 favors) - Both cage doors outside the Security Center will be unlocked by Micho. *'Guitar Case Position '($0 + 1 favor) - Instruct Micho to leave the guitar case with your gear here. *'Disable Metal Detectors '($0 + 1 favor) - Metal detectors throughout the Golden Grin will be disabled by Micho. Backup * Spotter ($40,000 + 3 favors each''. Requires the Spotter skill aced) - ''The spotter will detect guards in stealth, and special enemies when the heist goes loud. '' * '''Blimp Turbo' ($0 + 2 favors) - Micho will activate the turbo on the blimp, decreasing the time it takes for the BFD to arrive. * Heartbreaker Annie ($0 + 2 favors) - A beautiful blonde will be a distraction for the Pit Boss.You can bet his code will be close by. * ATC Bribe ($0 + 1 favors) - By bribing air traffic controllers, the skies will remain clear and Bile can deliver the winch faster. * Illja The Sniper ($0 + 1 favors) - Illja will dispatch a select few enemies when the heist goes loud. Additional Mission Equipment * Vault Gate Keychain ($0 + 2 favors) - Easy acces to the cages in the vault. Dead Drops * Doctor Bag ($16,000 + 2 favors each) * Sentry ($0 + 2 favors each) - A sentry gun concealed inside a gift box. * Ammo Bag ($16,000 + 2 favors each) * Grenades ($16,000 + 2 favors each) * Body Bags ($16,000 + 2 favors each) Hacking * Silent Alarm 10s. Delay ($10,000 + 1 favor) * Silent Alarm 30s. Delay ($20,000 + 2 favors) * Sabotage Skylight Barrier ($0 + 3 favors) - The security barrier for the skylight won't close due to Micho conveniently jamming the mechanism. Escape Plan * Limo Escape (Free of charge) - Escape in the back of a stretched limo. Relax with a mimosa. NOTE: Van will wait outside for you in the delivery area until things go loud. * Blimp Escape ($0 + 4 Favours) - Secure the loot on the BFD and escape through the Vegas night sky. NOTE: Van will wait outside for you in the delivery area until things go loud. * Van Escape ($0 + 9 Favours) - Micho will make sure the garage door won’t close when things go loud. Secure the loot in the back of a van parked at near the delivery area. Entry Plan * Silent Entry (Free of charge) - A limo will drop you off outside. You will have no gear or mask. * Loud Entry with C4 ($0 + 10 Favours) - A limo will smash through security. Get out masked and armed. There will be C4 in the limo. * Loud Entry (Free of charge) - A limo will smash through security. Get out masked and armed. Objectives The objectives vary depending on the entry chosen and whether or not stealth is broken, but it can be broken down very simply: * Find your gear and/or mask up (not necessary in loud entry) * Three color-coded numbers, stored in briefcases, need to be located. These can be used to open both the armory and the vault and it is essential to find these in both stealth and loud. ** Detailed locations can be found in the Walkthrough section. * Breach the vault, either by using the Big Fucking Drill or by opening it in stealth. ** Stealth: *** Find the blueprints in the archives *** Scan the blueprints and fax them to Bain from the IT department. *** Take the USB stick from IT to the reception area, and hack a machine to download data to the stick. *** Return the stick to the IT department and hook it up to the computers. *** Find the guest shown on the monitors. *** Look at the bottle next to the guest. Find a similar bottle in one of the bars and spike it. *** Retrieve the hotel key card from the guest. *** Head up to the guest's room and plant the sleeping gas. *** Disable the vault lasers in the security room. *** Open the vault using the three color-coded numbers. ** Loud: *** Break into the armory using the code *** Retrieve C4 from the armory and place it on the casino floor. *** Signal Bile using a flare. *** Set up the winch (three bags) and screw it onto the floor. *** Open the skylights (not necessary if a specific Pre-Planning asset is used) *** Find some fireworks and deploy them to signal the blimp. *** Attach the winch to the drill. *** Start the drill and wait for it to finish. * Retrieve The Dentist's loot from the vault and escape. Walkthrough Stealth= TBA |-|Loud= TBA Strategy Stealth * If one is achieving for stealth, it is a good idea for only one or two teammates to grab their kits. With the other players in "civilian" mode without their kit, they cannot be detected. This makes it useful to look ahead for those who did grab their kit, so they don't run into any roaming guards or civilians. ** Also, heisters in civilian mode can help look for the gambler whose alcohol needs spiked and make note of all the colors of alcohol in each area. * Guards will not enter unlocked rooms in the Employees Only area, including the manager's office, locker rooms, archives and IT department. Use these areas to hide or store loot. ** In addition, the safe in the manager's office can be drilled without interference from guards, provided it cannot be seen from the hallway. ** Heisters should be prepared to kill the guard in the locker rooms, as he is nearly impossible to sneak past. Bagging him is not necessary. * As the difficulty of the heist increases, the amount of cameras increases. Also, guards have a chance in higher difficulties to spawn from the rear elevators and a civilian may spawn in the Archives. ** Provided the difficulty is not Death Wish, most of these cameras can be destroyed * If in stealth, it is best to grab the Pit Boss's code first as his is the most difficult. The second being the Security Chief's code, and the third and last code being the Casino Manager's. * The lasers in the vault room have a pattern, when the two lower sections are clear, it is safe to move through and grab the loot. Take care with the Dentist's Loot. Due to its weight, it cannot be thrown far, but a sufficient distance to clear it of the lasers. * The civilians in the reception area can safely be killed without bagging, as civilians and guards won't be able to see their corpse. This might be necessary as it's possible for these civilians to detect the hacked computer. Loud * Beware of fire extinguishers. They will explode when shot and cause damage to the crew or nearby civilians. They have roughly the same blast radius and damage as a Piglet or GL40 grenade. * The outside balconies are dangerous. Beware of snipers when setting up fireworks. * Sentry gun mounts on the BFD are less useful than expected. They are not upgraded and run out of ammo very quickly. The favors are better spent elsewhere. Misc * The Dentist's loot is very heavy, slightly more heavy than an artifact, it is advised to be well protected if stealth has been broken. ** The elevator outside of the vault can save tremendous amounts of time if used properly. Be careful of loot that may fall to the bottom however. * Don't worry about memorizing the code. Bain will repeat it several times. Death Wish Changes * A civilian will always spawn in the Archives. * Normal Cameras are replaced with Titan Cameras. * Each available Camera spot is filled (i.e. every possible spot for a camera). * Increased amount of guards. Achievements Bugs * A bug exists where a player can become stuck on the winch. * There are several places (most notably by the wall sockets for plugging in the drill) where the player can see through walls if they position themselves properly. * Bain will remark "Reception. Remember where this is, we will need to come back here later" in stealth despite that being a current objective. * When retrieving the last code in stealth, Bain will comment about it twice. * Bags do not properly collide with the computers in the IT department. Trivia * The Golden Grin Casino contains a unique sort of loose loot: poker chips. These have the same value as stacks of loose cash ($1000). * The name of this heist is a reference to GRIN, the precursor game studio to Overkill Software. The casino's representative symbol is also a golden-colored version of GRIN's icon. * A tweet from Overkill stated that the release of the Golden Grin Casino would be in 2015, as "2014 couldn't handle its awesomeness". https://twitter.com/OVERKILL_TM/status/546070444777144321 * As stated by Overkill, the trailer for the heist was shot in Croatia in collaboration with Lion Game Lion. * Like Big Bank, this heist has a heist-specific drill: The Big Fucking Drill (BFD). This drill will not jam. However, it can still be disabled by law enforcers, requiring a re-start. ** The name of the drill is a reference to the BFG, a weapon in the Doom franchise. It stands for "Big Fucking Gun". * A gold-yellow Falcogini can be seen in the background of one of the heist's concept artworks. Ingame it is green and not drivable. * The guards seen in the preview appear to still be the Washington Security type despite taking place in Las Vegas. ** In the heist itself, the guards use a unique model but the SWAT and first responders use the same models as Washington police officers. * The heist could be played at E3 2015, a little over a week before its official release. ** At E3, the mission always had the "Loud Entry" option selected, making stealth impossible. Players had the option of using either an unupgraded Lion's Roar rifle or the Cavity 9mm and the game was locked to Normal difficulty. * This is the first heist to introduce "Civilian Mode"; You don't have your gear at first. As such, you cannot be detected by guards even if you walk right into them. ** Also the first heist to include a keypad with individual buttons that can be pressed. ** This is also the first heist where the player is able to close a door (specifically, bathroom stall doors for hiding in during stealth). *** This is ironic considering one of Bain's lines in the safehouse, where he explicitly states that they never need to close doors, only open them. *Repeatedly gambling (i.e. playing the slot machines) will earn a chastising remark from Bain about the negative effects of gambling. **In addition, it appears that the chances of actually winning anything from the slots is slim to none. *It is never stated what The Dentist's loot is, but a strong link is implied between it and the Illuminati. ** It's possible that The Dentist is either a current or former member of the Illuminati, as it may help to explain how he originally became involved with the crew. ** There is a mask pattern called "The Illuminati" in the base game, possibly having some sort of relevance to the Dentist's Loot. * This heist currently has the highest number of preplanning favors at 15. References Gallery Concepts Hajp_goal_06.png|The preview milestone image for the Golden Grin Casino. Escape.jpg|Escape concept art. Inside.jpg|Controller Area Concept Art. Power Generator.jpg|Concept image for the drill to be featured in the heist. Unknow.png|Inside the Casino Concept Art. Inside security room.png|Inside security room. Inside casino.png|Gambler civilian inside the Casino. Dallas in casino.png|Dallas sneaking inside the Casino. BFD.png|Blueprint Drill Code Name: BFD (The "Big Fucking Drill") Screenshot Casino-Screenshot-1.jpg|Hoxton, Dragan and Clover outside the entrance of the Casino. Casino-Screenshot-2.jpg|Hoxton, Dragan and Clover inside the Casino. Casino-Screenshot-3.jpg|Clover,Dragan,and Hoxton fighting the police outside the casino. Casino-Screenshot-4.jpg|Casino interior, Slot machines side. Casino-Screenshot-5.jpg|Casino interior, Roulette tables side. Casino-Screenshot-6.jpg|Outside the Security Center Video Spring Break Behind The Scenes - Day 4|thumb|center|400px|Spring Break Day 4 Behind the Scenes - Golden GRIN Casino Preview]] PAYDAY 2 The Golden Grin Casino Trailer|The Golden Grin Casino Official Trailer. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Heists contracted by The Dentist Category:Stealth Heists Category:The Golden Grin Casino Heist DLC